Rachel's Birthday
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Rachel loves Finn, Finn loves Rachel.  It's Rachel's birthday and Finn has a gift for her.  PLEASE READ & REVIEW, THANKS!


**GLEE "Rachel's birthday".**

**Summary : **

Rachel loves Finn, Finn loves Rachel. It's Rachel's birthday and Finn has a gift for her. PLEASE READ & REVIEW, THANKS!

**As always I don't own anything…**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG DEPP ACKLES (see my other link)

**Date:** January 2012

* * *

><p>Rachel was happy. She was in love and it felt good. Her birthday was coming up and she wanted to spend it with her boyfriend, Finn.<p>

7.45 a.m, she was at school, daydreaming before class. She didn't hear Finn coming behind her. He smiled at her, "You're beautiful," he said and kissed her. "Thank you," she replied, "You're not too bad yourself," she teased, looking at him from head to toe.

They went to class and sat next to each other. Rachel couldn't wait for this day to be over because the next time she woke up was her birthday. She told Finn that all she wanted was spend the day with him. Just the two of them. Nothing special, just be with him.

She enjoyed every class, mainly because Finn was in all of them, with her. She loved looking at him and most of the time he was looking back at her.

The day couldn't be over soon enough. It was finally 4 p.m. "Wanna grab a coffee before going home?" Finn asked her. She nodded yes. They grabbed their school stuff and were on their way out within seconds.

They chose the best table and ordered. He held her hand and gave her small box. "I know your birthday is tomorrow," he started, "but I wanted to give you a little something today already." She smiled. She didn't expect this. She opened the box and found a nice bracelet inside. "It's so cute, Finn, you're adorable," she said as she put it on. "I love it, thank you," she kissed him.

They talked a little bit more before he walked her home. "See you tomorrow," he said and kissed her once more. She didn't want to let him go, tomorrow seemed so far away, too far from now.

That night she went to bed excited about her birthday. She wouldn't take the bracelet of her wrist, she loved it so much. And it looked good on her.

She fell asleep quickly and had a wonderful dream. She saw Finn looking her in the eye, kissing her, giving her a flower. She loved that dream, it felt real, the way Finn was holding her in his arms, the way he kissed her. Then, she heard a cell ring.

She suddenly woke up. That wasn't a dream. It was her cell, it was ringing. She picked up. "Happy Birthday, Rachel," Finn said, "it's midnight. I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday." He could hear her smile. "Wow, thank you so much, it's so sweet. I can't believe you woke up just for me, to wish me a happy birthday, thank you, Finn." He told her how much he loved her before letting her go back to sleep.

Then, she fell asleep again, happier than ever. 6.30 a.m, her alarm clock woke her up. She heard some noise outside her door. She looked out the window, walked to the patio. On the pavement outside was standing Finn, a rose in his hand. Music started and he started singing:

_"You're my secret place where I can be myself  
>You connect with me like nobody else<br>Even though our circumstances changed  
>Our love still remains<br>Meet me on the ground, still you help me fly  
>You taught me to be patient, I taught you to rely<br>So no matter what tomorrow brings  
>We got the simple things cause<em>

_Love is kisses in a bean bag chair  
>The two of us but no one there<br>Love is the moment that I climb the stairs  
>To hold you in my arms after we make love<br>Love is waking up to see your face  
>Or kissing in the morning rain<br>Love is  
>The only thing that keeps me sane<br>At the end of the day is that I've got you" (BACKSTREET BOYS : Love Is)_

"Happy Birthday, Rachel," he smiled at her. "I love you, Rachel, I love you so much," he said and then carefully climbed a tree to her bedroom patio. It felt like Romeo and Juliet. He gave her the rose, held her hand and kissed her. "Oh Finn, I love you even more!" She kissed him again. "I want to be with you every single day of my life," he said looking her right in the eye. "I feel the same way. I feel so happy right now and it's all thanks to you, Finn." "We will never be apart," he told her, "You are the only one, Rachel, always and forever."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review, thanks!<p> 


End file.
